1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a signal equalization technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
An equalizer is an essential component at receiver end of many communication systems, and is utilized for compensating or eliminating deformation/attenuation resulted from non-ideal channel factors during a transmission process. Only by applying an appropriate equalization process (e.g., selecting an appropriate equalization strength) on an input signal, a receiver end may correctly parse and use received data. Taking a DisplayPort (DP) video interface of Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) for example, the specification states that a receiver end needs to perform an equalization process following a clock recovery process.
In earlier versions of the DP video interface, a lower operating frequency (1.62 GHz or 2.7 GHz) is used, and a receiver end is usually required to only adopt a fixed equalization strength for receiver circuits to be functional. However, in newer versions of the DP video interface, not only an operating frequency is higher (5.4 GHz) but also a fault tolerance is lower, such that the design of adopting one fixed equalization strength may result in performance degradation of a receiving apparatus.